So She Dances
by KatelynnLynn
Summary: S/J Sarah finds herself back in a very familiar situation. Under very different circumstances.


So. I've been obsessed with The Labyrinth since I was, like, six. A couple weeks ago, I found out that one of my friend loves it too, and she got me writing stories.

This one just.....popped out. I've always loved the song, and when I was watching the Crystal Ballroom scene a few days ago it just kind of...came to me.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. The song belongs to Josh Groban, The Labyrinth to Henson/Lucas. Though I wouldn't mind borrowing David Bowie for a bit.

* * *

A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace

* * *

She pushes past the twirling dancers all around her, searching wildly around her for something...for someone...

A flash of blue winks at her from the corner of her eyes. She whips around quickly, but the flash is gone.

She pushes her hair out of her eyes--that didn't seem right. Shouldn't there be a clip in her hair? Or a beautiful silver headdress, making her now smooth locks flare out behind her?

The clock on the wall watches her, 13 numbers around its face. She watches the hands tick slowly around, but another flash of blue catches her eye, and the clock is forgotten again.

* * *

A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry

* * *

The song is familiar, one she knows from long ago. She shouldn't know it, shouldn't remember, but she does.

Her dress seems wrong as well. It doesn't seem as...puffed out as it should be. The soft white folds fall around her legs, and sway as she twirls in an unconscious imitation of the whirling figures around her. Gauzy sleeves envelop her arms and flare slightly around her wrists, softly tickling her knuckles.

She feels eyes watching her and turns, seeing a flash of blonde hair that vanishes as quickly as it appeared.

Her eyes well with silent tears as the melody plays on. This was getting frustrating. What was she supposed to be looking for!?

* * *

So She Dances  
In and out of the crowd  
Like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar  
Calling me silently

* * *

He watches her, letting her glimpse his jacket when she seems to start becoming coherent enough to know where she is. He cocks his head as she stops to look at the clock.

Surely such an object could trigger the truth as it had last time. That time, the clock had been a mistake--he'd let his pride go too far.

This time, it is deliberate. He moves and she turns to face where he'd been standing. He smirks to himself.

She is his.

* * *

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart

* * *

"My Lord?"

He turns to the snickering Fae standing next to him, who is watching the disoriented girl interestedly. The Goblin King doesn't like the look in the others eye.

"Yes Terrell?" The King's eyes are drawn back to the mask-less maiden staring wide-eyed around the crowd of Fae.

"Have you still not given up on the mortal chit?" The royal Fae scowls at the man next to him.

"She is not a chit any longer." Another Fae makes a noise suspiciously like a chuckle. But of course, no one would dare laugh at the chosen of the Goblin King. Not after the explosion last time.

"No, my Lord. She certainly is not." He shoots a sharp glance at the Fae next to him. His captain of the guard smirks at him from under a mask. "Oh come now, my Lord. You know none of them would dare to act on their feelings towards the girl." Alvar looks back into the dance. "Not after your little scene last time." The King has the good graces to look ashamed.

"Yes. Well. Maybe I overreacted. But the point is, it will never happen again, will it?" Alvar smirks at the besotted King.

"No, my Lord."

* * *

So She Dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is from afar  
Calling me silently  
I can't keep on watching forever  
I'd give up this view just to tell her

* * *

That blue was going to forever imprinted in her mind, she thinks, and the world was never going to stop spinning. She forces her feet to stop, feeling eyes watch her from every side. She closes her own eyes and just listens to the music, feeling the eyes slowly fall away, disinterested.

Until just the prickling on the back of her neck remains.

* * *

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

* * *

She turns slowly and sees him, finally him, watching her just as he had before. The memory of that wild hair and mismatched pupils sends shivers down her spine.

'And you, Sarah. How are you enjoying my labyrinth?'

He takes a few steps forward, eyes never leaving hers, and the beautiful beings around her part easily for him. She watches, half stricken, half mesmerized, as he comes to her.

Gently taking her hand in his, he begins the dance that she had ended so prematurely last time, praying to whatever deities were listening that she won't run again.

He doesn't think he could handle it if she does.

Her legs feel too much like jello to do any moving on their own, so she lets him lead, watching the expressions dance across his face.

Fear.

Nervousness.

Contemplation, and finally, when it doesn't seem as though she is going anywhere…

Something that scares her more than losing Toby all over again.

Complete and utter devotion.

'But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…'

'Fear me, love me…'

She definitely fears him. He has too much power. Too much power over her, though she will never admit that.

* * *

So She Dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is from afar  
Calling me silently  
I can't keep on watching forever  
I'm giving up this view just to tell her

* * *

The music slowly ends, the Fae dancers melting away, leaving only the King and the mortal, still spinning slowly to non-existent music.

"Why am I here?" Her voice breaks the silence. He scans her face slowly, as though memorizing it.

"You took the crystal, darling, precious Sarah."

Crystal? She doesn't remember any crystal.

"What do you mean?" He smiles at her, sadly.

"The accident, Sarah." That she remembers, vaguely. A green light, a loud horn, a crunch and crash of metal and glass twisting around her…Then his name hovering on her lips… "I offered you your dreams, a life, a home, and you said yes." His thin lips are pressed against hers in a brief promise of what is ahead. "My precious Sarah. You took it."

-Finite-


End file.
